degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nessiie Cullen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:2KE/Question for the Eli Fan-Girls/@comment-LikeASmirker95-20101106152501 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roarthe (Talk) 15:25, November 6, 2010 Warning. Hello, and welcome to the wiki. Since it appears you are a new user, I'll give you a warning. It is considered vandalism when you edit a page and add information and untrue statements like what you added onto Audra Torres's page. If you hate the character, then fine, leave a comment on her page with your opinion. However, it is not alright to edit the article and add your opinion into it, especially when you are insulting the character by calling her a bitch. Behavior like this is not tolerated around here, and if you do this again, then you can be banned for up to one week. Loveya Pictures last longer. 03:27, June 27, 2011 (UTC) im ur penuis! <3 If you saw the things I wrote in the my little pony wiki I was trolling I'm not freaky.:3 and I also love your icon<3 нαℓєу:) 23:35, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat This is the main one http://mylittleponyfriendshipisdegrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity нαℓєу:) 18:26, July 29, 2011 (UTC) whats the message about on the chat wut sign your name hoar WhiteDave 16:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.. Yeah we kinda got into it after you were banned. :S lol BoilingPoint 02:04, October 11, 2011 (UTC) LOL well now I'm not a chat mod, so...yeah... BoilingPoint 11:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Ban You insulted me. That's not against the rules? Yes, it is. Plus me and Icy both thought banning you was reasonable. ♥ Claudia CeliB15 02:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm usually on two chats, so sorry if I don't see everything. I'm trying to improve at being a chat mod, so from now on whenever I see anything innapropriate, I will ban. ♥ Claudia CeliB15 02:16, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sorry That's fine. The same thing happened to me on Sunday. >.< I'll tell you next time we're on chat. ☠Icy DeathtotheRainbows 22:23, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lmao. Since when did you become a "sexeh ass whore"? Idk, I guess that Steven guy really changed you. jk jk Anyways, I just wanted to say hi...you know, since I haven't talked to you in like forever, and if you ever want to talk to me, you can always message me on my talk page. So, yeah...I'm just gonna stop talking now. GunsN'RosesForever13 02:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate the fact that you apologized for calling me that name(pedophile), but why am I always the one that gets talked about so much? How am I so unusual? Why is it that i'm the one that never gets to explain my side of the story? I'm only coming to you because you brought this up in the chat. Did you know I was bipolar? DegrassiForLife 22:08, October 28, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Well, I understand why you side with them, They are your friends. And yes, you don't really know me, and you aren't the first person that's said that they've heard stuff about me, but if you want to tell me anything that you heard about me, i'll be honest with you about whether it's the truth or not. As you can see with my situation, I have no reason to lie at this point. DegrassiForLife 23:08, October 28, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Well, I have pictures of Manny. I have one of Violet(after all, she is a baby), and as far as Marissa goes, well, it would take me until next week to explain about her. I'll try to keep this short. Marissa is the reason me and him are still having this almost year-long feud. She got his Tumblr and Twitter reported and had someone come into Chatzy and get him warned. She was Manny's former best friend until we both found out what she did. After what happened, he thought it was me making her up, but that's not the truth. DegrassiForLife 23:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Whether you believe me or not, I respect your opinion. All I can say is that I have pictures to back up what I say. Most people feel that's proof. If you want to see them, i'll be more than happy to show you. DegrassiForLife 01:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife I wrote on your blog. Maybe you missed it? DegrassiForLife 15:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife No, Marissa is not real and I don't know how many time he's going to say that. Seriously, Amanda, as I have said before, it is best to just ignore what he says. EliGObsessed ツ I will be rising from the ground, like a Skyscraper. 00:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Your Icon Wait, a minute. Are my eyes deceiving me...or do I see matching icons (Rymanduh)? trololol :3 I always knew there was something between you two. ;P GunsN'RosesForever13 04:00, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't Forget Awesome RP Tomorrow DegrassiStyles 23:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Fic Just come here, please. Password is...the pairing I'm writing a lemon for. I need to talk to you and chat isn't working. ☠Icy Deathtotherainbows 20:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hai Why do people feel the need to comment on my page in caps? hmm, idk. Anyways...OMFG I'm mad at you soo much right now. You never told me that Demi Lovato had a new album...because like last night (for the first time) I heard her song "Lightweight", and I actually like it. BUT, nothing can beat "Skyscraper" or "Don't Forget". lol Um, so yeah. So, next time she has a new album I don't want to be the last one to know, and realize it has been out for like a month now... :P GunsN'RosesForever13 04:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I guess your right about that. So...I'm guessing you have the "Under The Mistletoe" album too (lol, why am I even asking you this, I know you probably do.) :P GunsN'RosesForever13 15:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) LOL. The new album Justin Bieber released, obvs (wut other album would I be talkin about?). Since, I knew you were a really big fan...I thought you already had it, but I guess I was wrong. So, yeah... GunsN'RosesForever13 18:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hahaha This is dedicated to you Darling: Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? Then think of what you did And how I hope to God he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin. I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no, you know it will always just be me <333333 Jadesviciouscycle 23:27, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Jadesviciouscycle Please contact me somehow. d: ~Cheyenne♬I love you♥ 16:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hai Hai there :3 I don't hate you. Just so you know. but I really think we should talk. ~Cheyenne♬I love you♥ 11:51, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Soz. I actually started writing the lemon. You know, actually write it. Icy I'll see you in hell babe 21:21, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Have a Happy Thanksgiving! DegrassiForLife 16:00, November 24, 2011 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Ya Kewl signature hoar. BoilingPoint (talk) 23:55, November 25, 2011 (UTC) hai derp wanna get on aim so i can talk to you? :3 ~Cheyenne♬I love you♥ 21:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Just a Suggestion (: Hey,Amanda. :) Thank you for the suggestion.I'll give it some thought.I'll try to come on chat later and see what everyone else thinks about it. CamilleA05 ♥ 00:30, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat ban Lol you know I would love to do that, but...Rynen banned you for a specific reason and the ban has to last for 12 hours. Sorry. :/ I still luv u tho. <3 RE: Chat ban Haha, no. You deserved it from what I've heard. Icy Who gives a flying fuck about Hakeem, though? 16:49, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Icy Who gives a flying fuck about Hakeem, though? 17:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Um...we never trashed you. Icy Who gives a flying fuck about Hakeem, though? 17:07, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm barely even in that... And Nate saying you were rude isn't trashing you...Icy Who gives a flying fuck about Hakeem, though? 17:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Trolol I wasnt even here, so I couldnt unban you. [[User:Jack Layton|'Jack Layton']](Talk) 21:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hai Amanda come be a relevant unicorn. We're re-enacting Ponies vs Rejects. I made Unicorns so join me please <3 Stay fabulousChristina♥ 09:12, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello There. Can you please please for the millonth time add me to your page please? I will love you forever ♥Jolena ♥ But sometimes, love isn't enough ♥ TOTES LOL YEAH, YOU WERE SPAMMING S0O0O0O0O I STILL LOVE YOUR BITCH ASSIE THOUGH. <3 BoilingPoint (talk) 01:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) In 12 hours trololo. I'll talk to you in a diff wiki. :3 BoilingPoint (talk) 01:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) RE : Hey, Zack~ Yeah, I saw it and responded back to her. Thanks for letting me know though. =) Happy Holidays! <3 Boycott the Caf 02:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) Boycott the Caf 02:34, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas... DUH! AmanDUH, I hope you have a fantabulous (that's not a word, AMG) Christmas this year and that you get all the presents you wished for. I expect a present from Manda Claus under my tree tonight though! It's about four hours until Manda Claus is supposed to leave a gift under there so I hope she does it~ Anyway, I larvae you, bby and I hope you have a great 2012 to boot - dun die, please. :( I make straight A's. 09:13, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas, bitch I almost didn't even bother typing this, simply because of the fact that your icon is Justin Bieber. Ghey. Anyways, you better have a damn good Christmas ok. Idk what to say except that you've been a really good friend and I hope we never get into a fite because that would be dum ukno. You're totes awes and I hope you have a Merry Christmas. #HoHoHo! BoilingPoint (talk) 17:00, December 24, 2011 (UTC) ~ Merry Christmas, Amanda<3333 I love you~ Add me to your friends list, bitch~ Tayler ❤ Happy Holidays! 20:29, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas~ KaтッThere'll be no clear skies If I lose you baby ❤ Merry Christmas. Jess.. Life is a prison. 17:15, December 25, 2011 (UTC) HO! HO! HO! Merry Christmas Amanda, I'm giving all the honest people Candy Canes, and heres yours: http://i1101.photobucket.com/albums/g431/HonestlyHonest2/amandacc.gif Sorry if it came out crappy, but its the thought that counts ;) Maddi:) Hey !! I'm a banana ((http://i1101.photobucket.com/albums/g431/HonestlyHonest2/b.gif 21:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hai der Ohai gheymanduh. When do you need meh to cum on. Cause I'm not free till like 6 or 7. Okok? Okok. So just text meh when I need to cum on. :3 ~Cheyenne♬I am Chety McGhey 20:04, December 29, 2011 (UTC)